


Yes, Your Highness

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyguard AU, First Time, Frottage, Jamie is the Prince and Mako is the Knight, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, all the sex, handjobs, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Mako overhears Prince Jamison in his room one night. Things heat up.





	Yes, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Kingdom for a Pig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083296) by [thefuckistevvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs). 



> I recently read the first 18 chapters of "My Kingdom for a Pig" by thefuckistevvs and hoooooo boi! It's one of my current favorite Roadrat fics, and I'm not even big on AU's. So I wanted to write my own little one-shot inspired by it! Anyway, this is my first M/M fic so I hope you like it! Thanks to my lovely friend Liz for being my beta, and for introducing me to fanfiction in general when we were tiny college babies :3

Mako was getting too old for this shit.

 

He'd made a reputation for himself as the fiercest warrior in all the Kingdom. But that was years ago. He was supposed to be retired already, relaxing on a quiet little farm tucked away in the hills where nobody could bother him. Instead, he'd become the most recent in a long string of bodyguards for the royal brat, _Prince Jamison_ . He reflected briefly on how he’d been basically swindled into taking this damn job. The leader of the Royal Guard hadn’t told him who his charge would be until _after_ he accepted the job, and he’d soon understood why.

 

He’d been at it a couple weeks already, and somehow he was already used to the bullshit. The Prince was by all means a royal pain in the ass, acting more like a child than the twenty-something heir to the throne. No manners, no self-control, no respect - Mako was practically the kid’s nanny, rather than hired muscle, simply trying to keep him out of trouble. What’s more, Mako was more used to taking lives than saving them. But oh, the pay was great, so that had to count for something, right?

 

The mountain of a man considered all of this as he stood guard outside Prince Jamison’s quarters, as he did every evening. He had to admit, as annoying as the brat was, he’d grown more than a bit fond of him since he started this job. Usually, Mako enjoyed silence and calm in his life. But lately, whenever he found himself briefly alone, he discovered he missed the chatter and activity of the lanky blond Prince.

 

 _I must be going soft_ , he thought to himself. He sighed heavily, the only sound in the corridor where he stood. As he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his immaculate white armor shone in the dim light. He didn’t have to stand there all night, but he wasn’t tired and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to guard Jamison for a few more hours. _Better safe than sorry_.

 

Mako contemplated what the young heir might be doing in his quarters at this very moment. It wasn’t yet late, so surely he wasn’t asleep. He knew the Prince liked to dabble in various subjects in his free time, from cartography to chemistry. He'd even created a few inventions here and there. But he didn’t hear the bustle from inside that would accompany these activities at the moment. _He could be reading, I suppose_ . But he rarely saw Jamison sit still for long enough to read a single sentence, let alone an entire book. Mako’s mind began to wander, thinking about other pastimes that young adults tend to gravitate toward. He thought back to his own young adulthood, around the time he became a warrior. Most nights he could be found at the local tavern, chasing tail or drinking heavily - often both. He wasn’t sure if either of these ideas appealed to Prince Jamison, but he couldn’t very well be pursuing the ladies if there weren’t any in his room. And Mako hadn’t seen any wine in his chamber earlier. A fleeting thought struck the bodyguard, _He could be getting himself off…_

 

He tried to think of anything else at that point. Tried to think of anything but Prince Jamison, naked and touching himself, head thrown back and panting as… _NO_ . Mako clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. _Fucking pull yourself together_ . But it was too late, he couldn’t get the image of the lean young man, disheveled and undone, out of his head. Couldn’t stop thinking about how _he_ wanted to be the one to make the Prince lose control like that. He growled in frustration. _Great. Like this job isn’t already difficult enough_. He tried to ignore his growing erection, hoping that his armor hid it well enough.

 

A sound interrupted his thoughts, distracting him. His ears listened intently for it again and he caught it briefly, eyes going wide. _Is that really…?_ Mako glanced up and down the hall, ensuring he was alone, and pressed an ear to the door. There it was again - a muffled moan, and it sounded like…

 

“ _Mako_ ,” followed by a guttural whine. The sound went straight to Mako’s cock. If it wasn’t hard before, it definitely was now. His ears suddenly felt hot as he leaned away from the door. Intent on ignoring what he thought was happening, he turned his back to the door, taking his position once again. _Don’t think about it. Not in your job description_ , he reprimanded himself. But after a few more moments, the sounds coming from the Prince’s room were still audible. If anything they were getting louder, more desperate. Mako ground his teeth and once again clenched his fists. His erection was now painfully uncomfortable in the confines of his pants, and if he didn’t do something about it soon, he felt he might literally explode. _Damn brat_ , he seethed.

 

He couldn’t endure any more. Taking a deep breath, he turned and burst through the door, not bothering to knock. Jamison scrambled to cover himself, lying on the bed.

 

“Oi! What’s tha big idea, Mako?” His pale skin was flushed all over, eyes wide, fluffy blond hair in disarray. “I didn’t call fer ya! Get out!” The Prince pointed at the door, quite flustered. Instead of turning to go, Mako took a few steps toward his charge, locking the door behind him as he did so.

 

“Actually, Your Highness, I believe you did call for me,” he rumbled. He took in the appearance of the young man, resisting the urge to take him right then and there. “Is there… some way I can be of assistance?” he managed, attempting to seem unaware of the situation at hand. _Just see how this plays out_.

 

If it was possible, Jamison blushed even harder than before. He opened his mouth once or twice, starting to speak then stopping himself. Finally his shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily, chin dropping to his chest. After a moment he looked up at his bodyguard.

 

“I _told_ ya, quite callin’ me that! Jamison or Jamie is fine. And _I'm_ fine, so just go,” He huffed. He wrapped himself in the elegant blanket on his bed, turning his back on Mako and flopping onto his side. The larger man hesitated before taking another step forward, then another. Soon he was at the bed, and he sat as gently as he could on the edge. The frame creaked under his size, but it seemed sturdy nonetheless. Mako considered his options as well as their possible consequences before deciding on a course of action.

 

“Jamison,” he began softly. The Prince continued to pout, not moving at all even when his bodyguard addressed him by name. Mako tried again. “Jamison, I know what's going on.” At this, the young man stiffened noticeably. Mako tentatively reached out a massive hand, his armor scraping past itself, and rested it on Jamison’s shoulder. “Jamie, look at me,” he sighed heavily. The Prince hesitated a moment, then turned his head, looking nervously at the larger man behind him. They stared at each other briefly before Jamison, still wrapped in the blanket, sat up and turned to fully face Mako.

 

“Might as well take off yer armor, big guy. Nobody ta get me in here, right?” Jamison cracked a small smile. Mako grunted and did as he was told, unbuckling every piece of armor and carefully laying it aside. It wasn’t long before he remained clothed in only his shirt and pants, reseating himself on the bed so that he was facing Jamison. “So…,” the Prince began quietly, no longer looking at Mako, instead focusing his attention on a stray thread at the edge of the blanket in his fingers. “Ya know?” He timidly glanced up at his bodyguard’s face, waiting for some kind of reaction. Keeping eye contact with his charge, Mako nodded silently. The Prince groaned loudly, covering his face in his hands and flopping onto his side with a _thump_ . He began berating himself, his hands muffling the words. “Fuckin’ hell! I dunno how this happened, mate, really I don’t. It’s just, yer always around, an’ _crikey_ , yer so strong an’-”

 

Mako cut him off by reaching over and gently pulling Jamison’s hands away from his face. The younger man’s eyes widened in shock, his face a bright red as Mako looked down fondly at him.

 

“It's okay,” Mako whispered. “I don't mind.” He stroked the shock of blond hair with his large hand, practically enveloping Jamison’s head. The Prince closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and sighing contentedly.

 

“I just know that I'm always gonna be safe with ya. I ain't never felt so relaxed around anyone before,” he mumbled. At these words, Mako felt a tightness in his chest he hadn't felt in many years. _Can’t believe it - I'm actually falling for this twerp… there's just something about him._ He maneuvered himself so that he was lying on his side facing Jamison. After a short time, the Prince opened his eyes and brought his hand up to Mako’s face, softly tracing the scars on his cheeks. “An’ yer so damn beautiful, too. Can't stop thinkin’ about ya.”

 

Mako gently pulled Jamison’s hand away and pressed a kiss to the palm, keeping eye contact every moment. _I shouldn't be doing this_ , he thought. But the breathy “Oh” that escaped the Prince’s lips only encouraged the bodyguard to keep going. He moved on, continuing to adorn the smaller hand with affectionate kisses on each knuckle, each fingertip. When Mako swiped his thick tongue across the pad of Jamison’s index finger, the delicious sound that left Jamison’s parted lips prompted Mako to take that finger into his mouth. He sucked softly, earning a loud moan from his charge.

 

“Holy fuck, Mako,” he breathed. Mako removed the finger from his mouth, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of the other man’s hand. Jamison looked like he was about to say something, but bit his lower lip instead. Suddenly he lunged forward at Mako, their mouths crashing together. Jamison’s lips pressed needily at Mako’s as the bodyguard remained still from utter shock. A fraction of a second passed before Mako thought, _Oh fuck it_ , and kissed the Prince back with equal fervor, one of his enormous hands pressing against the blond’s back to bring their bodies closer together. Jamison’s hand went to the back of Mako’s head, fingers tangling in his long silver hair. Mako’s full lips pressed against Jamison’s mouth, and he felt the younger man nip hungrily at his lower lip. In another moment, his thick tongue was snaking into Jamison’s mouth, and the Prince hummed in satisfaction. Mako knew this was a mistake, knew there was so much wrong with what they were doing, but he didn’t care. He’d been wanting this for longer than he cared to admit to himself. They made out heatedly for what seemed an eternity, lost in the sensations of what was happening. When they finally pulled away from each other they were breathing heavily, staring with unfocused, lust-filled eyes.

 

Jamison’s pupils were blown wide, his lips slightly swollen and parted as he looked at his bodyguard. His thin arms wrapped around Mako’s neck, nuzzling under his chin. “Ya sure you’re okay with this, mate?” he murmured against his skin. In response, Mako simply placed a hand on Jamison’s sharp hip, just below the edge of the blanket, and squeezed lightly. The Prince writhed deliciously, eager for more. The larger man growled darkly, trying to contain his enthusiasm. His hand crept down further under the blanket, reaching between the two of them to grasp Jamison’s member, already fully hard. Jamison gasped at the touch, moaning quietly into Mako’s neck as he began to stroke. Mako could feel the Prince’s nails digging into his shoulders, could tell that he was on the right track to unraveling the young man from his very core.

 

“Christ, Mako…” he mumbled, his forehead pressed against the older man's shoulder. The bodyguard swiped a thumb across Jamison’s slit, already leaking precum. A quiet moan, and Jamison reached his hand past Mako’s ample belly to palm the massive erection tenting his pants. Mako made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl, a deep sound that sent vibrations crawling up the Prince’s spine. Mako relinquished his grip on Jamison’s cock just long enough to reach down and unbuckle his pants, sliding them down and off to free his member. Another moment or two longer and Mako was sure he might have died from being so confined. When Jamison moved to continue his efforts, Mako stopped him.

 

“Wait,” he instructed, and the Prince waited patiently while his bodyguard sat up. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then repositioned himself and rearranged pillows so he sat back against the headboard. Once he was situated, he motioned to his charge. “Come here.” Jamison hurriedly threw back the blanket that still covered him from the waist down and clambered into Mako’s sizeable lap. As he straddled his bodyguard, both of them now fully naked, he caressed Mako’s chest, the larger man’s hands resting on the Prince’s narrow waist.

 

Mako leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Jamison’s lips, his fingers kneading the smaller man’s hips. Jamison pulled away to reach between them and took Mako’s cock in one hand, his other wrapping around the back of Mako’s neck. Within moments Mako was panting heavily, relishing the feeling. _So soft_ , he thought fleetingly. The Prince’s hands were used to a life of luxury, free of the rough calluses that adorned Mako’s own hands. The larger man wrapped his hand around Jamison’s member once again, and they began pumping in time with one another's motions. Soon their panting breaths filled the room, intermingled with Jamison’s delicious moans. Suddenly Jamison let go of Mako, only to replace his hand over both of their cocks, guiding Mako’s hand to envelop his own. The sensation sent a jolt through the bodyguard, and he thrusted against the smaller man.

 

“Feel like I can't get close enough ta ya, I need ya, Mako,” the Prince breathed raggedly. “Ya’ve no idea how bad I need ya.” Mako had an inkling, though. He knew that somewhere deep inside him something was growing for Prince Jamison, something real. He grasped the lean blond’s hand that was around their erections, gripping tighter as he guided their hands in quick strokes. The feeling of their cocks pressed together… it was almost too much. Mako bent forward, his other hand moving from the Prince’s hip to his back, pulling him as close to himself as possible. He bit down on Jamison’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Ah… hnng, M-Mako… I think I’m gettin’ close, mate... “ he stammered, fingers clawing at the back of Mako’s neck, bucking into every stroke that their hands made together. Mako was nearing the edge as well, but he didn’t want that coiled spring of heat in his belly to release just yet, wanted to make this last just a bit longer. He wanted the Prince _bad_. He glanced at the bedside table and noticed a bottle of lube - clearly Jamison had been making use of it earlier. His hand stopped, ceasing Jamison’s movements as well. The Prince thrusted, whining at the sudden stillness. “C’mon, please, Mako,” he begged.

 

“Not yet,” the bodyguard purred authoritatively. He removed his hand from between them, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand and handing it to Jamison. “Open up for me.” Jamison’s eyes widened, a wide grin spreading across his freckled face.

 

“Thought ya’d never ask,” he replied quietly, eagerly snatching the bottle from Mako with a glint in his eye. He leaned up to sloppily kiss his bodyguard, smashing their lips together and shoving his tongue past the other man’s full lips. Remembering the task at hand, he pulled away with a loud _smack_ , chuckling softly to himself, and poured a generous amount of the slick liquid into his hand. After capping the bottle he leaned into Mako’s body, kneeling forward slightly and reaching behind himself. His other hand splayed across the larger man’s chest, fingers twitching excitedly. Mako simply sat back, one hand caressing Jamison’s face while the other rested beside him. Luckily for the both of them, Jamison had already slipped a finger or two inside himself before he was so suddenly interrupted earlier, and before long the Prince’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he rocked back against his digits. Mako had to use every ounce of self-control he possessed to hold himself back from the wriggling form on his lap. A few more moments passed before Jamison sat up a bit and wiped his hand on the expensive sheets, opening his amber eyes and staring at his bodyguard hungrily.

 

“Ready for more?” Mako growled. Jamison nodded eagerly, and Mako kissed him gently. “We’ll go slow. Tell me to stop if you need to and I will.” He grabbed the bottle of lube, spreading some of its contents over his thick fingers before reaching behind the Prince and slipping one finger between his cheeks. The smaller man gasped at the feeling as Mako pressed his middle finger against the entrance. He’d opened up, sure enough, but he still felt considerably tight around his finger as he slowly slid it inside, steadily moving until he was up to his knuckle. Jamison panted and clutched at Mako’s shoulder, and after pausing for a moment he rocked back desperately, wordlessly wanting more. Mako moved his finger, thrusting agonizingly slowly so the Prince wouldn’t be too overwhelmed - neither of them wanted this to be over too soon. When Mako deemed the man in his lap to be sufficiently stretched, he added his index finger for good measure, slowly and carefully. Jamison keened, his breath heavy and lidded eyes unfocused.

 

“Bloody ‘ell, Mako, stuff that cock in me already,” he half laughed, half panted. “Such a fuckin’ tease.” _Alright, that’s it_. Mako huffed and withdrew his fingers, easily lifting Jamison with one hand so he hovered above the larger man’s lap. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his now throbbing and leaking erection and stroked a few times before lining himself up with Jamison’s entrance. As he let the Prince sink onto the tip, they both moaned in ecstasy at the sensation. Mako slowly let himself be buried in the younger man until Jamison was fully seated on the bodyguard’s lap, pressed against his rotund belly. The feeling of being stretched open wider than he’d ever been before had Jamison biting his lip almost to the point of drawing blood, his eyes screwed tightly shut to block out all other sensations. For Mako, the pressure was almost unbearable; he felt like if he didn’t move soon, he’d lose what little self-control he had left. The Prince rested his forehead on Mako’s chest, his fingers grasped at the other man’s shoulders for purchase, and his own shoulders shuddered subtly.

 

Once Mako had calmed his urges a bit, he looked down at the Prince in his lap. “Doin’ okay, Jamie?” he asked tentatively. Jamison’s face turned up to his - his eyes were glistening but he grinned widely.

 

“Better’n ever,” he murmured. He wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck as best as he could without unseating himself and gave the bigger man sloppy open-mouthed kisses up his jawline and neck before whispering in his ear, “ _Now just fuck me, Mako._ ” The bodyguard needed no further encouragement - he started thrusting up into the tight heat of the Prince, starting slow but steadily gaining speed and force. Each pull out, he would lift Jamison slightly until just the head sat inside him, only to pull him back down onto his enormous shaft with each pump upwards. Soon they had set a punishing rhythm, the Prince whining and moaning and being overall quite vocal with every motion, while rumbling sighs left his bodyguards parted lips. “Shit… never felt… s-so full…” Jamison stammered. “Feels so fuckin’ good.” Mako should have expected the other man to be just as chatty in bed as he was the rest of the time, but the dirty talk was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He pounded into Jamison relentlessly, reaching between them to stroke the younger man’s cock, dripping with precum. The Prince threw his head back, breathy laughter mixing with pleasurable moans in pure unbridled bliss. Mako could feel Jamison begin to tighten around him and knew in another moment they’d both be undone.

 

Jamison could feel it too, the sensations of being stuffed to the brim while that massive hand was wrapped around his cock were just too good, too much. He rode Mako harder, their skin slapping together loudly. “F-fuck, Mako, I… ohhh _fuckin’ yes!_ ” His fingers were surely leaving bruises on the bodyguard’s shoulders and back, nails digging into flesh - not that either of them cared. Mako squeezed the Prince’s hip firmly then brought the hand up to cradle his cheek, getting the man’s attention.

 

“Cum for me now, Jamie,” he growled. That’s all Jamison needed, his forehead pressed to Mako’s shoulder as he bit down hard to stifle the cry that escaped him. His body spasmed as he shot his load over Mako’s hand and both their stomachs, his overstimulated cock pulsing repeatedly. Mako felt the Prince’s walls tighten and he nearly saw stars from the sudden pressure. He grunted loudly, thrusted hard a few more times before he, too, felt the spring coiled so tightly inside suddenly snap, filling Jamison so much that some leaked out while he was still pressed deep inside. They both sat for a moment holding each other, breath heaving, while the waves of pleasure diminished to ripples. Mako lifted the smaller man slightly, his seed dripping onto the bed as he pulled out. Mako reached a hand to stroke the Prince’s back, holding him close, and the smaller man hummed in acknowledgement. He looked up at his bodyguard with a look that could only be described as loving. Mako allowed a small smile to play upon his lips, kissing Jamison softly.

 

“Holy fuck, mate,” he panted, still catching his breath. He grinned and nuzzled against Mako’s neck affectionately. “Can’t believe that just happened…” he trailed off. The bodyguard chuckled softly, causing Jamison to jiggle slightly against his belly.

 

“Me neither. You alright?” he asked. He wouldn’t be a very effective bodyguard if he’d somehow injured his charge during this turn of events. Jamison nodded reassuringly, his lips grazing the other man’s shoulder where he’d bitten down before. As they reveled in the afterglow of the experience, the Prince lazily trailed a finger along Mako’s chest, tracing scars and invisible patterns.

 

“Hey, Mako?” he queried. The bodyguard grunted, acknowledging that he had heard. Jamison hugged the larger man tightly, almost desperately. “Promise ya won’t ever leave me, okay?” he whispered softly, suddenly shy. Mako wrapped both enormous arms around the small form in his lap, pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to his blond hair, breathing deeply before answering.

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a softy that big bodyguard is, huh? ^_^ I'd love to hear your thoughts on this in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
